Legends of the Clans: Side Stories 1 - Escape from the Streets
by Dusksong of MeadowClan
Summary: Fawn and Sparrow are the kits of Star Thistle, a slave of the Street Cats' District 6. In this tyrannical society, slaves are treated like objects and considered a waste, only kept to serve the others. One fateful day, Star Thistle learns about the Clans, and their future is changed forever. For good or for bad? Only MoonClan knows...[Main series isn't required to be read] (old)
1. Allegiances

**Welcome to Legends of the Clans: Side Stories!**

 **This story is about an organization of cats living in the city...but what relation does this have to the Clans? Read to find out.**

* * *

 **Cats and Clans**

 _ **The Street Cats District 6: in order of rank**_

 **Joint Leaders**

Sniff - grey-white tom with classic tabby markings

Wings - white she-cat with pale, amber eyes (also leader's mate)

 **Guards**

Blaze - flame pelted tom with amber eyes

Nike - brown tabby she-cat with a tinge of black

Sun - yellow tabby tom

Crow - old, black tom

Seeker - pale tabby tom with odd markings

Valerik - black she-cat with a notched ear

Heilia - sun colored tabby she-cat

Smokey - black and white tom with blue eyes

Embric - flame pelted tom with brown flecks

 **Scouts**

Stream - light grey tom

Gasper - dark brown tabby tom

Soot - dusty black tom

Paws - long haired tabby tom

Wilde - orange tom with black points

Icicle - pale blue she-cat

Thorn - old brown tabby tom

Jolt - light brown tabby tom; very fast

Willow - dapple grey she-cat with green eyes

 **Hunters**

Arrow - black tom with russet splotches

Raptor - classic tabby, battle-hungry she-cat

King - bossy, pink-grey tom

Journey - small, adventurous, blue-grey tom

Sharp - snappy, speckled brown tom

Winter - snow white tom

 **Healers**

Herb - grey tom with a tinge of plant green

Lash - a stubborn, flame pelted tom with blue eyes

 **Trainees**

Jewel - pale black she-cat (healer; mother: Willow)

Scarlett - red-brown she-cat (hunter; mother: Willow)

Hail - white tom with grey flecks (guard, mother: Willow)

 **Kits**

Fawn - fawn brown she-kit

Sparrow - brown she-kit with black points

 **Slaves**

Star Thistle - honey brown she-cat

Tornado - a skinny, pale blue tom

Skip - brown tabby tom with a twisted paw

Bite - grey dapple she-cat with an overbite


	2. Chapter 1: Father?

**The chapters of these stories will be much shorter than the normal series, although this one (401 words) is likely one of the shortest chapters.**

* * *

"Why hasn't she opened her eyes yet? District code states that she must before the age of half a moon." a rough, low voice growled.

"She will soon," Another voice sounded, a clear, flowing one that had a hint of fear.

"Huh. Well, she better, or we'll classify her as Weak. Almost tiny enough to be Weak already," the growling voice said. "And you know what will become of her."

The scary voice made me shudder. I gotta open my eyes! I forced open one eye, then the other. Light flooded into my vision and I covered my eyes for a few heartbeats. When I looked back up, I instantly squinted. There was a honey brown she-cat with green eyes staring down at me. "Hewo…" My voice came out as a tiny squeak.

"Well well well, just in time, kit." the growling voice said. I stopped squinting; I had adjusted to the light. I could now identify him as a flame pelted tom with amber eyes. His muscular body rippled as he moved.

"You've finally opened your eyes! I'm your mother, Star Thistle. You're Fawn," The she-cat mewed. "You have a littermate, Sparrow. She's over there." She flicked her tail at a brown she-kit scuffling in the moss.

"Well, since your kitty opened her eyes, I'm leaving," the fiery tom hissed, turning around.

"No! No, please stay, Blaze!" Star Thistle begged. "Our kits need to meet their father…"

Blaze whipped his head around and unsheathed his claws, creeping towards the helpless queen.

"Do you have ANY idea of what will happen to me if Sniff finds out that I've mated a stupid slave?" Blaze demanded softly. "Sniff...will..have...me...killed! He might even bring me to the Keeper, and he could show my death to every cat in the city! And that goes the same for you."

"Blaze…" Star Thistle's mew was barely audible.

"Shut up!" Blaze snarled. "I don't want to hear another word."

"Blaze…" Star Thistle stared hopelessly at the fiery tom as he stalked away, his tail twitching.

"Mommy?" I squeaked. "Why is Daddy so mean? Is he going to come back?"

"I'm afraid so…" Star Thistle stroked my fur; I let my eyes droop. "Rest, my little Fawn, till the light touches your pelt, till we wake up in a new dawn..."


	3. Chapter 2: Secrets

**Hooray, another short chapter! :D We work on Side Stories way less than the main series, so updates are slower and shorter.**

* * *

"Up! Duck! Roll!" A black she-cat guard instructed the newest members of the Guard position. "No, no, no. Smokey! Corner of Shame, now. Embric, try harder next time."

"Yes… ma'am…" a fiery pelted tom murmured, he watched as his littermate was shoved into a tiny twoleg object with cobwebs here and there.

"Now try it again," Valerik snapped, "or else you'll get cuffed!"

Terrified, the little tom stood up straight, ducked, and rolled when his teacher attacked him.

"Better," Valerik sniffed, "I'll tell Sniff about your progress," She turned to the black and white tom in the box. "And you, Smokey, no food for you."

Blaze growled to warn Valerik he was behind her. Valerik whipped around, surprised to find herself nose to nose with the head Guard.

"G-Greetings, Blaze," Valerik stammered. "You needed to see me?"

"Yes," Blaze hissed. "My… I mean Star Thistle's orphaned kits are ready to train."

"Already?" Valerik blinked with surprise. "I heard they're only three weeks old!"

"Don't question me," Blaze snarled; Valerik flattened her ears and lowered her head.

"Right… sorry…" Valerik mewed through gritted teeth, then followed Blaze through the empty twoleg alleyway.

Valerik and Blaze went to the dampest, dirtiest corner of the twoleg alleyway, the Slave Den. Star Thistle had been resting there.

My eyes darted to and fro around the dark corner. My sister, Sparrow, had told me everything I needed to know.

There was a web of twenty Districts in the city, each ruled by a Leader and their mate. All the districts were watched by the Central District, District 1, whose Leader was called the Keeper. They had all the power. They headed the special Recruitment operation, sending Scouts and Guards to recruit cats, sometimes forcefully.

This was how cats such as Mommy, Blaze, and even Sniff was taken into the rankings.

They might reward a district with items such as rare medicines, like for giving extra prey as taxes, or they could punish them by requiring more prey-tax or making them fight in more battles, like for letting a cat run away. Often, they showcased torturous killings of cats who did not follow the biased Code of the Streets.

"Sparrow?" I had squeaked, "Why does Daddy keep disappearing then reappearing?"

"We have a Daddy?" Sparrow cocked her head when I asked her. "Since when did we have a Daddy? I thought our Daddy died when we were born!"

"No, no! When I opened my eyes, Blaze, our Daddy, came and hissed at Mommy," I shook my head. My sister was so stupid.

"Erm. That cat?" Sparrow flicked her ear. "That's _not_ our Daddy."

"But…" I just couldn't understand.

Mommy was hiding something.


End file.
